poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yru17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Littlefoot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 04:30, May 14, 2011 Hi it's me Disneydaniel93 your posters of your upcoming Land Before Time crossovers are great same goes for the posters of your upcoming SpongeBob crossovers can you do more posters of your Land Before Time films like the Star Wars saga? Well, I already started doing posters for the first four Land Before Time/Star Wars films plus The Clone Wars, but I will upload these soon. A Message From BrerJake90 Hi, yru17. BrerJake90 speaking. I just want to say I'm sorry for all things I've done since we started to know each other. I was still holding my grudge against Ellen Douglas for all the things she did and I was on a different Wiki called Scratchpad Wiki and I notice she used your name on movie spoofs articles there. I know you don't do movie spoofs like LionKingRulezAgain1, LionHeartCaptain, and Startanica. Toonguy500 03:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Questions to Yru17 Can CoolZDane use Timothy and the crows in his "Danny's Adventures" team? TheCityMaker 18:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I already found that out in my personal message. Hey your yru17 right im John Horton and i watch the pooh's adventures series and you have upcoming pooh's adventures, spongebob's adventures and littlefoot's adventures series soon right? and do you have enough guest stars for Pooh's adventures of Avatar (James Cameron Version)? I think that's enough guest stars for the film, although I have a few more guest stars to add to it. Hey. CoolZDane want you to abandon Danny and Sawyer out of "Spongebob Squarepants Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame" so he can put it up for its 15th Anniversary, OK? TheCityMaker 18:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. If I get to download Photoshop, I can remake the poster and perhaps replace them with Terk and Tantor from Tarzan. Message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 Sure, Yru17. I will have Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot absent in Pooh's adventures of Free Willy. I'll think about it. I want to see your movies Hey yru17! When are your movies coming out? I never got a chance to see them. Another message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 I am going to guest star Tennessee, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Penguins of Madagascar, Baloo, Marsupilami, Professor Owl (from Disney Sing Along Songs), Roger Rabbit, Toucan Sam and Iago onto Winnie the Pooh and Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom. And by the way, I have a film request for you. Do you think you can make Pooh's adventures of Pirahna 3D (guest starring Littlefoot and his friends, Ash and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Ralphie, Carols, Tim, Wanda, Pheobe, Dorothy Ann and Keesha)? And on Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company when you guest star Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley, for some of Tennessee Tuxedo's lines, can you dub him with Don Adam's voice (from The New Scooby-Doo Movies) and Inspector Gadget's voice (since they're all voiced by Don Adams), please? Yeah, I was thinking about making Ronald McDonald crossovers with those three versions of Fantasmic!. Another message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 Hey Yru17, I really wanted to edit the list of movies, but it wouldn't let me because it is locked. Can you help me, please? I could try. Thank you so much, man. And I'm probably going to guest star me, Wakko, Dot, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten and Alex Whitney onto Ronald McDonald and Barney's Great Adventure the movie. Hello YRU17 Hello Yru17, I am RichardTerimator, I want to talk you, I really want to you, please write back as soon as you get this massage. Hello Yru17 Hello Yru17, I am RichardTerimator, I waited so long to finally talk to you for the first time, when you get this massage please write back, see you soon, bye. RichardTerminator 03:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Your friend RichardTerimator. Message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 I'm not sure yet, man, but I will let you know. Okay? Request for Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company Hey Yru17, it's YakkoWarnerMovies101. I have a request for Pooh's adventures of Oliver & Company. Can you also guest star Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, MewTwo, Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C3P0, R2D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader and Boba Fett into the movie, please? Thank you so much. And can you make Oliver as Garfield's younger relative, please? Respond to your question about Pooh and Spyro 1) Maybe 2) Sure Sure, I will have this film to take place after Pooh's adventures of Oliver & Company, Littlefoot's adventures of Oliver & Company and Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's adventures of Oliver & Company.